


Confession

by cotharsis



Category: Boys Republic (Band)
Genre: Acrobatics, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idols, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Slice of Life, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotharsis/pseuds/cotharsis
Summary: this was not how suwoong wanted to confess





	Confession

Suwoong glanced at the clock impatiently. "What is he doing? We agreed to meet at the dorm. Did he forget?"

It was their day off, and Sungjun had promised to treat Suwoong to a meal, since Sungjun forgot to buy a gift for his dongsaeng's birthday last week. 

Suwoong grabbed his phone from the table and tapped the contact named "BABO", only to hear a woman's voice saying the call didn't go through. "Ah, seriously, this hyung. He must be at the studio."

Taking one last glance at the mirror to make sure he looked decent, he left the dorm, locking the door behind him. Suwoong immediately started walking towards their practice studio. 

Sungjun often lost track of time when he was practicing, and disliked distractions, so he always turned his phone off, which was a bad habit. There were many times when the members tried to contact him but couldn't, and it led to some problems. Mainly involving angry managers. 

Suwoong opened the studio door to loud music and the sound of shoes against the wooden floor. He went down a few stairs to lean against handrail, silently watching Sungjun dance. It wasn't the first time Suwoong went to get Sungjun and ended up just watching him. It was mesmerizing, the completely control Sungjun had over his body, every movement smooth and precise. 

Sungjun did a front flip, his hair almost grazing the floor. Suwoong chuckled behind his hand, remembering when Sunwoo boldly said that Sungjun was good at acrobatics because he was so short. Sunwoo almost died from asphyxiation by headlock that day. 

Suwoong clenched the hand rail, remembering that he had wanted to confess today. He had always thought of Sungjun as a brother, until one day, he realized he was feeling something more. However, that day, Sungjun said in an interview that he was too focused on his work to like anyone or try dating. So Suwoong never said anything. 

He wondered what would happen if he confessed anyway. Would their relationship change for the worse or for the better? Or would it stay the same, as hyung and dongsaeng? 

How does it feel to say 'I like you?' Suwoong swallowed hard and whispered, "Sungjun-hyung... no, Sungjun. I love you."

The moment those words left his mouth, Suwoong regretted it. 

Sungjun faltered just as he jumped into a backflip, as if he heard Suwoong. He landed wrong and crashed to the floor, falling onto his left arm. There was a stream of curse words from Sungjun as Suwoong scrambled down the stairs to him in shock. 

Sungjun was bent over his arm, holding his wrist. 

"Hyung! Are you alright? I mean, no, of course you're not! I'm so sorry. Does it hurt? Are you in pain? I'll call the ambulance!"

Sungjun laughed through clenched teeth. "Yah, Suwoong. Calm down. I don't need an ambulance."

Suwoong helped him stand up, still looking concerned. "What? But-"

Sungjun patted his shoulder with his good arm. "It's okay, don't worry. Just call the taxi, I'll get it checked at the clinic."

An hour later, Suwoong was waiting anxiously in the dorm living room, the other members gathered around the table. 

"So what really happened?" Whispered Sunwoo, who already knew about Suwoong's feelings for Sungjun. 

Suwoong stared at him blankly. "I confessed."

Sunwoo choked on the cracker he was eating. "YOU WHAT?" He waved apologetically to the other members before turning back to Suwoong and lowering his voice. "You finally did? And it made him hurt himself? Wow, I never expected his reaction to be this bad, I'm sorry."

Suwoong glared at him. "No, you dumbass. I didn't think he'd hear me! I just... said it, for some reason. I don't think he knows. He was probably just surprised someone was there and messed up, like I said before."

"But you said that for Onejunn and Minsu. I don't believe that's what you really think." Sunwoo looked skeptical. 

But Suwoong was firm. "Don't say anything about it. I'll just assume he didn't hear what I said."

Everyone looked up at the click of the door unlocking. Sungjun walked in, a sling cradling his left arm. 

Suwoong stood up so quickly his chair fell over. The members crowded around Sungjun, while Suwoong stayed where he was, staring at Sungjun's arm. 

Minsu asked the question everyone was thinking of. "Are you okay? Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry, nothing broke. It was just a bad sprain! I'll be back in no time." Sungjun smiled his usual smile, completely unperturbed by his splint. Sungjun met Swuoong's eyes for a moment and smiled. 

Onejunn flicked his forehead. "You idiot, do you know how worried we were? Be more careful next time! This is why they don't want you to do acrobatics, it's too dangerous."

Sungjun rubbed his stinging head, grumbling. "It's not dangerous. I was just distracted."

"It's dangerous because it's you!" They laughed at Onejunn's frustration. 

Suwoong was relieved Sungjun's injury wasn't too serious, but still avoided him, afraid that Sungjun blamed him for the accident. 

Sungjun noticed and tried to talk to him, but Suwoong always had an excuse to run away. It wasn't until a week after, that Sungjun finally cornered Suwoong in the kitchen. 

"Suwoong-ah. Sorry about dinner last time. I forgot to look at the time."

Suwoong avoided his eyes and let out a forced laugh. "It's fine. I almost forgot too."

Sungjun watched him closely. "How about we go out to eat today instead? It's on me, of course."

"Sorry, I had things to do today. Maybe another time?" Suwoong responded tensely. 

Sungjun smirked. "I checked your schedule. You don't have anything today."

Suwoong finally looked at him, eyes wide. 

Sungjun sighed. "Why don't you stop avoiding me, it's uncomfortable."

"I wasn't avoiding you!"

"Mhm. Now go get changed, we're leaving in five."

The walk to the restaurant was awkward and tense. When they finally arrived and got a table, Sungjun leaned over and took Suwoong's chin, forcing him to look Sungjun in the eye. 

"I don't blame you for what happened."

Suwoong stared, startled. "What?"

Sungjun sat back down. "Sunwoo told me you were worried about that. I don't blame you at all though. It was my own fault."

"But I made you mess up! I should have said something when I came in."

Sungjun grinned. "Nah, you shouldn't have. Or else I wouldn't have heard your confession." 

Suwoong's heart skipped a beat. "....What? You heard me?" 

"Why don't you say it again, but in front of me, this time, instead of to my back?" Sungjun laughed. 

Suwoong felt his face heat up. 

"Sh-shut up."

"I don't recall you saying that? I'm pretty sure it was something along the lines of 'I really love you, Sungjun, love me too!'"

"I didn't say that!"

"Haha, but I do love you too."

Suwoong choked on his water. "What?!"

Sungjun pulled out a pair of rings from his shirt pocket. "I actually didn't forget your birthday. I was just too embarrassed to give you this."

Suwoong's eyes widened. "Couple rings?"

Sungjun fidgeted with his splint. "You were looking at them like you wanted one, so I just bought it without thinking. Of course, you don't have to wear them with me..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Suwoong stood up quickly and gave him a hug. "I love you, Sungjun!"

Sungjun blinked. "Yah, that's all it took to make you say that? I feel used."

Suwoong laughed, spirits lifted. "Sorry. I love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> wow first fic of this ship haha. i wrote this last year? i think i posted it somewhere but idk where.   
> i feel like i got worse at writing? i actually like this story lol. hope you like it too~


End file.
